fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith Glavenus
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Zenith Glavenus is a Zenith Species of Glavenus, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A Glavenus that has heavily developed its jaws, head, and fire-breathing abilities. This is to make up for its main weakness, its rusty tail that is in bad shape. Developed Part Zenith Glavenus's developed part is its head. Aesthetic Differences Helmet-like skull, longer horns, pure green eyes, more metallic roars, rusted tail with many bite marks plus bold spots, and fire shooting from neck and horns when enraged. Attacks and Moves Zenith Glavenus shares the same attacks as Glavenus, along with a few attacks from the HC Glavenus, though its tail-based attacks have slightly changed. Now Zenith Glavenus takes longer to pull off and recover from most of its tail-based attacks, leaving it more open to attacks. Zenith Glavenus shares these attacks with the HC Glavenus: Molten Fire Throw, Rapid Fire Projectiles, Spirit Combo, and Prehistoric Wyvernfire. GR200-400 Molten Roar: When Zenith Glavenus first sees hunters or goes into Rage Mode, it will perform this attack. Zenith Glavenus rears back like normal, but instead of roaring it instead builds up fire in its throat. After two seconds, Zenith Glavenus unleashes a powerful roar that sends three waves of fire at foes, along with producing a powerful fiery explosion around the monster's face. This unexpected attack can catch hunters off guard on their first attempt, causing Fireblight easily. When enraged, five waves of fire will be sent at foes in front of it. Fissure Bites: Unlike Glavenus, Zenith Glavenus's bites will leave behind a small fissure of fire to extend the range of its bites. This allows Zenith Glavenus to less likely miss a target. This attack can cause Fireblight. False Explosive Tail Slam: Like G-rank Hellblade Glavenus, it will lift up its tail and shake it, building up strength, before slamming it down on the ground. Noticeably, Zenith Glavenus's mouth will begin to glow as it charges up its tail before the slam. Immediately, after the tail slam, Zenith Glavenus will breath a powerful projectile on the ground that causes multiple explosions in one shot. This attack can cause Fireblight. Loading Shells: Zenith Glavenus will swing its blade tail towards its face to seemingly sharpen it, but instead does something unusual. Instead of sharpening its tail, the Glavenus bites and rips off a large piece of ore from its tail before eating it. Once the ore has been eaten, Zenith Glavenus's throat will become a dark red, much like Hellblade Glavenus. This means that Zenith Glavenus's fire-based attacks are now more destructive in power and cause Blastblight. This state will last on Zenith Glavenus for two minutes, but it can be knocked out of the state like its relatives. Knockback: When its throat is in this explosive state, this move will become active. Due to its added ore making its fire stronger and more explosive, Zenith Glavenus will sometimes be sent flying backwards after breathing its fourth projectile attack. Some would see this as a disadvantage, but this Glavenus has made it a strength. By being pushed back, Zenith Glavenus is able to reposition itself for an additional attack. It will usually follow the knockback up with a Double Forward Bite. Triple Forward Bite: Bites forward once before quickly rushing forward and biting two more times. This attack can cause Fireblight. Leaking Lava: Zenith Glavenus begins to constantly chew its mouth, leading to a lava-like substance dripping from its mouth. It will proceed to breath a large stream of lava at foes to heavily damage the hunters. After the attack, it will taunt for a second and spit the remaining lava down onto the ground. This attack can cause Fireblight. Lift Off: When enraged, Zenith Glavenus may perform this attack. Zenith Glavenus backs up and uses its jaws to lift up a large piece of the ground in front of it before smashing it on the ground to damage hunters. If hunters are under the piece that the Zenith Glavenus is picking up, they will be sent flying in the air and open to the smashing part of the attack. Horn Jab: It will swing its head to the side and throw a hunter backwards in front of it. This attack is based on how Glavenus defended itself against the Hammer user in the Monster Hunter Generations intro. Horn Push: Zenith Glavenus lowers its head and pushes forward with its horns before lifting its head back up. In Rage Mode, this can cause Fireblight. Ramming Charge: Only done in Rage Mode. Zenith Glavenus places its head down on the ground, much like Barroth, before charging forward at foes with its fiery horns torching the ground. Once it has reached where a hunter is at, it'll quickly perform its spin attack to end the charge. After the spin, Zenith Glavenus's tail will be stuck in the ground for a few seconds, leaving it open to attacks. The fire coming from its horns give the attack some range as it charges forward. This attack can cause Fireblight. Horn Fissure: When enraged, Zenith Glavenus may perform this attack. It'll slam its head down on the ground and a giant fissure of fire will be shot from its horns to damage hunters in front of it. This attack causes Fireblight. Aerial Light Bowgun: Zenith Glavenus will run towards a hunter and jump off that hunter, much like a hunter using Aerial Style, before firing a projectile down below. This attack can cause Fireblight. Fake Tail Spin: Zenith Glavenus will grab its tail with its mouth and begin to grind it with its fangs. As it does this, it will slowly turn to face hunters, but noticeably its mouth will be engulfed in flames as it performs this. Right when it is about to perform the tail spin, Zenith Glavenus lets go off its tail and roars, sending a large wave of fire at foes in front of it. This attack can cause Fireblight. Tank Shot: Easily Zenith Glavenus's strongest attack. Zenith Glavenus will begin to constantly build up fire in its throat for five seconds, leaving it open to attacks. After those few seconds pass, Zenith Glavenus will turn towards one hunter and target the projectile at them as it further charges the attack. If the hunter tries moving away from the attack, it'll back up, perform side steps, etc. so it doesn't miss them with the blast. After the last charge, it'll breath a giant fiery projectile at the hunter that explodes instantly on impact. After the projectile is shot, it breaths a powerful beam of fire at foes before it falls over on its side, leaving it open to attacks. This attack could potentially instant kill hunters, causing Fireblight as well. GR600 Load and Shot: A new form of its Loading Shells. Now when Zenith Glavenus performs this move, it'll quickly breath a single projectile on the ground in front of it. Lava Puddle: Now when some of its projectiles explode, a small puddle of a lava-like substance will be left behind on the ground to deal chip damage to hunters and cause Fireblight. Mega Lava Bite: A charged version of its Quick Bite. It will back up for three seconds before quickly performing a powerful bite that leaves behind a large puddle of lava on the ground in front of it. This causes Fireblight. GR800 No Tail: Noticeably, the tail of this level of Zenith Glavenus is already cut off, but for some reason it is always carried from area to area by the monster. Sword Wielding: Much like an old concept of Glavenus, this version of Zenith Glavenus will use the cut off part of its tail as a weapon to fight foes, turning its old weakness into a strength. It wields the the tail in its mouth. Sword Chops: Zenith Glavenus will hold onto the blade-like tail and chop down with it, like a knife cutting meat, to quickly damage foes. This attack can cause Bleeding. Sword Slice: It will quickly turn around swing its tail around to cut foes behind it. This attack can cause Bleeding. Sword Toss: It picks up the blade with its mouth before throwing the large blade at a foe from a distance. This attack can cause Bleeding. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +50 *Water -30 *Ice 0 *Thunder +30 *Dragon -50 Skills: Flying Wyvern Slayer, Weapon Handling, and Razor Sharp. Gunner Set *Fire +40 *Water -25 *Ice +5 *Thunder +35 *Dragon -45 Skills: Flying Wyvern Slayer, Weapon Handling, and Critical Shot +2. Notes *Zenith Glavenus was the first Zenith Species ever attempted by BannedLagiacrus. *The reason he made Zenith Glavenus was because, he felt that the monster had so much potential as a Zenith Species. *Originally, this Glavenus was going to be a fan made Deviant of Glavenus. However, due to Hellblade Glavenus's existence the idea was scrapped. *The Flying Wyvern Slayer skill increases or decreases the Hunter's Raw Attack Power by +15 if a monster of the relevant species is in the same area. *'Weapon Handling': Weapon sheathing and unsheathing speeds are boosted by 20%. *'Critical Shot +2': Attack +30, +5 to a body part's weakness when hit by a Normal/Pierce/Crag Shot at a critical distance. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Zenith Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster